jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Lukaella/Lukaella/Ostrozębacz wodny
Ostrozębacz (ang. catfishsharply) ''- smok wodnej klasy, niezbyt agresywny. Jednak kiedy broni jaj, potrafi bez wahania zabić człowieka, smoka (np. Oszołomostracha), a nawet... przedstawiciela swojego gatunku. 'Informacje podstawowe: ''Klasa: Wodna klasa'' Typ ognia: Woda, temperaturą przypominająca lawę Tresura: 'Dość trudna, ale tak 'Wygląd: Barwa: '''Najczęściej niebieska lub zielona '''Główne cechy: 'skrzydła na cały tłów, ogon zakończony jak u walenia, brzuch i gardło ciemnoniebieskie '''Wielkość: '''Mniej więcej 12 metrów. Wygląd: Ostrozębacz jest sporym smokiem. Jego skrzydła służą mu najczęściej do pływania, ale również i do latania (np. kiedy zmienia jezioro). Jego barwa jest zależna od jakości wody w której mieszka. Jak woda jest zielona, jest zielony. Jak woda jest czysta, jest niebieski. Może mieć jeszcze żółty kolor, jeśli woda jest zanieczyszczona odpadkami, ale to żadko. Wygląda trochę jak smok lądowy przez swoje długie nogi. Dzęki nim, może polować również na lądzie. Samce posiadają jeden mały wystający ząb w tylnej części szczęki oraz duże płachty rozciągające się na całą długość smoka. Rozpiętość skrzydeł wacha się od 9 do 11 metrów w zależnośći, jak duże było jezioro, w którym dorastały. Siedlisko i dieta 'Siedlisko: Ostrozębacze żyją w jeziorach, ale czasami można je spotkać w rzekach (najczęściej w jesień, kiedy wędrują do niezamarzającego morza). Zimę spędzają w morzu, gdyż ,tak jak wszystkie smoki, potrzebują powietrza, a lód jest przeszkodą w nocy do oddychania. 'Dieta: '''Smok ten żywi się przeważnie rybami ale nie pogardzi rownież mięsem, a jego rarytasem jest miód. W sumie wiadomo - prawie wszyscy lubią słodki miodek ;-) Zachowanie i tresura 'Zachowanie: 'Ostrozębacz jest łagodnym smokiem. Zachowuje się agresywnie tylko wtedy, kiedy broni swoich jaj. Potrafi wtedy nawet zabić. Poza tym można bardzo blisko do niego podejść - na odległość 1,5 metra - i do niego pogwizdać. Nie powinno się go straszyć, jeśli nie chce się strocić głowy. Płachtę na ogonie ma dosyć ostrą. 'Tresura: '''Tresura jest trudna, gdyż Ostrozębacze wolą pływać w wodzie niż wychodzić na ląd, chociaż potrafią siedzieć na lądzie długie godziny. Jednak jeśli przekona się go, że ląd to równie przyjemne miejsce co woda, wszystko pójdzie jak po maśle. Moce i umiejętności Ostrozębacz podobnie jak inne smoki potrafi latać. Jednakże trudno jest mu wbić się w powietrze z lądu. Nadrabia to pływaniem i umiejętnością ślizgania się po tafli wody (po takim ślizgu wystarczy mu rozłożyć odpowiednio skrzydła, żeby wzbić się w powietrze. Smok ma takie same problemy z startowaniem na lądzie co i lądowaniem. Czasami zdarza się, że podczas lądowania przewróci się na grzbiet i potem trudno mu przewrócić się na nogi o własnych siłach. Jego "wodna lawa" (typ ognia) powstaje w brzuchu, a ogrzewa się do okropnej temperatury w szyji. Smok dodatkowo w paszczy dodaje do tej wody jad, przez co może wyglądać jak niebieski ogień, a zniszczy nawet najtwardszą skałę. Ostrozębacz umie przetrwać na lądzie długie godziny, gdyż wytwarza olej, który go nawilża. Wady i słabości Chociaż ostrozębacze wydają się być takie "mocne", nie za bardzo znoszą pioruny. Olej wzmacnia moc pioruna, tak samo jak woda, przez co smoki są narażone na spalenia skórne. Nie lubią tego, bo takie spalenie strasznie je swędzi. Przez to wszystko nie znoszą także węgoży. Często nie podchodzą do tych ryb, nawet gdy są martwe. Odsuwają się na mniej więcej trzy metry, co jest (w miarę) bezpieszną odległością (chodzi o ludzi). Jednak, gdy trafią węgorza swoją "wodną lawą" z chęcią go zjadają - potrafią bowiem wymierzyć temperaturę wody i ilość jadu, które by sie nadawały do zabicia węgorza. Przy okazji po trafieniu węgorza jadem, ten traci właściowści energetyczne. Ciekawostki *Młody ostrozębacz potrafi oddychać pod wodą. *Najłatwiejszy sposobem na ujeżdżanie smoka jest usiąść tak, by nogi mogły "wyjść" przed skrzydłami. *Smok ten potrafi złożyć płaty znajdujące się na jego grzbiecie, gdyrz, nie są powiązane z tymi na innych częściach ciała. *Ostrozębacza można oswoić za pomocą miodu lub ryby, ale nie lubi on dotykania po nosie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyśleni bohaterowie i smoki